1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to mechanical elbow clamps, systems, and methods. In particular, the invention is directed toward mechanical elbow clamps, systems, and methods for supporting pipes.
2. Background of the Invention
Piping systems are used throughout the world to transport materials from one point to another. Large scale piping systems can include pipes that are several feet in diameter and hundreds of miles in length, such as the Trans-Alaska Pipeline System. While small scale piping systems can have pipes that are smaller than an inch in diameter and only transport materials a few feet, such as household plumbing systems. Each type of systems has many unique features and also many features in common. For instance, many piping systems are supported off the ground or floor.
There are a number of devices to support piping systems, including but not limited to risers, hangers, saddle supports, pipe stanchions, pipe rolls, trapeze, pipe rings, etc. Each of these devices can be used to support a pipe from the floor, a wall, or from above (e.g. a ceiling). Often it is desirable to have a piping system start off at a lower level and then rise to an upper level. This can be accomplished in a number of ways, including a vertical pipe.
To connect an upper portion of a piping system with a lower portion of a piping system via a vertical pipe, elbow pipes are used at the juncture between the lower portion and the vertical pipe and the juncture between the vertical pipe and the upper portion. While it is possible to support the vertical pipe solely by supporting the lower portion and the upper portion of the piping system, this can put unnecessary strain on the elbow pipes and the joints between the sections of pipe. Furthermore, the weight of not only the vertical pipe, but also the material flowing through the pipe must be taken into consideration. Unlike a horizontal pipe, where additional supports can be added to support the weight of the pipe and the material within the pipe as the length of the pipe increases, on a vertical pipe as the weight of the pipe increases, the same support must bear the increased load. These loads can be in excess of 60,000 pounds.
Often lugs are welded onto the elbow at the top of the vertical pipe. The welded lugs are on the center line of the riser. From these fixtures, supports are attached and hung from a ceiling or other supporting structure. However, the pipes often must endure temperatures of 1000° F. to 1500° F., which, in combination with the load, can cause the welds to eventually start to crack or cause the pipe to start to crack around the point of welding, thereby weakening the infrastructure and compromising the entire piping system. Thus it is desirable to have a supporting device that can support a vertical pipe without being welded to the pipe.